


Прошепчешь мне (пока всё вокруг рушится)?

by double_knot



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/double_knot/pseuds/double_knot
Summary: Айрин молча кричит, а Сыльги отвечает.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [can you whisper (as it crumbles and breaks)?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9565133) by [explicitly_iridescent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/explicitly_iridescent/pseuds/explicitly_iridescent). 



Айрин никогда не утверждала, что она особенная, так же, как и не преподносила себя подобным образом. Считает, что её вины нет в том, что Сыльги надеялась на что-то большее, чем Айрин могла дать, что Сыльги представляла её другой, и что в этот раз всё будет иначе.   
Но, допустим, Айрин и не отрицала этого.  
(Наверное, Айрин просто нравилось чувствовать, что её считают единственной, вторым шансом, новым началом и обнадёживающим стартом.)

х

Их любовь тихая. Наполнена невысказанными словами, нежными прикосновениями, говорящими взглядами и мелодиями сердцебиения.  
Айрин не слишком разговорчива, а Сыльги нравится слушать.  
(И уже тогда Айрин следовало знать, что это не сработает, потому что ни одна из них не любила говорить.)

x

Их любовь начинается мягко, осторожно и в тишине. Как тень в ночи - подкроватный монстр и лёгкий моросящий дождь, капающий с неба.  
Сперва Айрин не замечает. То, как смотрит на Сыльги глазами, полными песен о любви. Как её руки будто всегда ищут Сыльги, желая прикоснуться, держать, вести. Как язык завязывается узлом, стоит ей оказаться рядом.  
Она безмолвна, опасна и легка, прокрадывается в сердце и мысли.  
(Сыльги, Сыльги, Сыльги.)  
Засев в грудной клетке, незаметно превращается в очаг тёплого чувства к Сыльги. Медленно и тихо, а потом совершенно неожиданно любовь заполняет её всю без остатка. 

х

Сыльги нежна.  
Её волосы как шёлк, тело состоит из плавных линий, кожа мягкая, а глаза ласковые.  
Айрин касается аккуратно, заботливо, с осторожностью. Она представляет выверенные на плоти знаки, проникшие под кожу.  
(Предостережение: хрупкое, обращаться бережно.)  
Айрин обводит черты, скользит по углам и плавным линиям, бережно обходит острые места, замирает на переносице и бороздит по рёбрам.  
Она очерчивает место, где, как думает и чувствует, находится сердце Сыльги. Она ощущает немое сердцебиение под ладонью.

x

Больше не существует песен о любви о них, для них и внутри них. Осталась лишь одна, в которой стихи наполнены беглыми и изумлёнными взглядами, поглядываниями. Песня, припев которой состоит из тихих обещаний, признаний, бесконечных слов, а проигрыш похож на то, как Сыльги едва заметно покрывает Айрин невесомыми поцелуями. Мелодия очень тихая, а ещё меркнет, растворяется и исчезает.  
В любом случае, Айрин никогда не нравились песни о любви.

x 

Между ними что-то трудноуловимое. Никакого оживления или изломанных границ. Без углов и закоулков, где можно затаиться.  
Каким-то образом что-то в их любви стирается. Не уходит полностью, едва остается. Но так было всегда. Лишь тайные касания, призрачные поцелуи и молчаливые обещания. Это песня о любви, которую не играют, которую не слышно. Это любовь, о которой не говорят, но чувствуют.  
Её совсем легко отпустить, и порой Айрин задумывается, будет ли у них с Сыльги так же.  
Довольно тяжело схватиться, держать, а иногда и наблюдать. Рассмотреть мелкий шрифт. Читать между строк. Найти иголку в стоге сена. Абсолютно нелегко.  
Но, размышляет Айрин, всё хорошее имеет свою цену. 

x

Как ни странно, они прекрасно работают вместе. Фиолетовый шёпот Айрин и оранжевый смех Сыльги сливаются вместе, образуя унылый и мрачный серый.  
Удивительно, как яркая энергия Сыльги заполняет собой пространство, зажигает множество сердец. Её кричащий надеждой и добротой яркий оранжевый смешивается с неброским, приятным и мягким фиолетовым, превращаясь в незаметный и пустой серый.  
Между фиолетовыми улыбками Айрин и оранжевыми смешками Сыльги образовалась серая зона, состоящая из поцелуев, сплетенья рук и соединённых сердец.  
Серый - цвет, который Айрин может научиться любить.

x

Их ссоры также проходят в тишине.   
Как и у других, у них случаются споры, недопонимания, болезненные чувства и ошибки. Это нормально. Во всех действующих отношениях двух людей должно быть напряжение, которое заставляет их двигаться, расти и развиваться.  
Айрин и Сыльги ссорятся молча. Обычно Сыльги довольно шумная, но рядом с Айрин она становится тихой, как и любовь.  
Их конфликты проявляются в руках, не желающих касаться, беглых взглядах и выцеденных, словно яд, словах.  
И порой от этого болит ещё сильнее.

x

Они сблизились в полной тишине. Как два корабля в ночи, что дрейфовали друг мимо друга и неожиданно, ни с того ни с сего, на ровном месте их сердца закричали “вот он, дом!”, а компасы и маяки направили навстречу.  
Они соединились тихо, как идеально подходящие друг другу паззлы, как ключ, что входит в замок и заполняет пространство, притянулись, как магниты, как планеты со взаимными орбитами. У них всё хорошо, они ещё влюблены.

x

Расходятся они в той же тишине, что и сошлись.  
С неба падают капли, больше никаких обещаний, после касания на руке остаётся лишь холод, а губы умирают после призрачных поцелуев.  
Они расстаются так же тихо, как и сблизились. Два отдаляющихся друг от друга силуэта на тёмной улице. Касания становятся реже, поцелуи исчезают, а в безответных немых обещаниях нет правды.  
Айрин кажется, что они были обречены с самого начала. И что ей следовало бы знать. Тишина смертельна, и никто из них не подал ни звука, чтобы разбить её.  
Вместо этого разбиваются их сердца.

x

С отчаяньем прижимая ладони к груди Сыльги в попытке почувствовать сердцебиение, что пело ей тихие песни, Айрин заставляет себя заговорить.  
Она задаёт немой вопрос.  
(Твоё сердце всё ещё поёт мне безмолвную песню? Ту, о любви?)  
Грудная клетка Сыльги отдаётся глухим шёпотом в ответ.  
Айрин убирает руки и позволяет слезам катиться из глаз.  
Песня, что поёт разбитое сердце Сыльги, - трагедия. Песня не о любви.

x

(Прошепчешь мне, пока всё вокруг рушится?)

х

Внутри сердца Айрин разрушаются здания, а хрупкое и ранимое (обращаться бережно) сердце Сыльги разбивается.  
Всё начинается в тишине, в ней же и заканчивается. Остался лишь шёпот, сломанные биения сердец и вопросы, ответов на которые лучше бы никогда не было.


End file.
